undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Beyond My Choices/Issue 12
Changes - Issue 12 Kiara I sit down at the bar, as I take a shot of whiskey. Very un-lady like of me, but I don’t care. I hear a voice, although it’s unrecognizable. I decide not to turn around. “Are you going to keep ignoring me girl?” I turn, and see its Lewis. I can’t help but notice how large his muscles are. Impressive, but way to old and not my type. “Yes, if that includes not talking to you.” I respond back. “Damn, anyways the boys wanted to know if you’re alright.” “All right, yea, why wouldn’t I?” “Well considering, you have been throwing up, and I’ve had to carry you for a few miles, I think it’s necessary. Anyways, you’re going on the supply run today, problems?” I already feel annoyed, but he intimidates me so I respond with a “Sure….” “Good, get your things than! I suggest bring a coat if you have one!” He says. “Thanks!” I force myself to say in a half decent impression of a generous person. I wait for him to leave, and immediately I roll my eyes. I grab the shot of whiskey and chug it don’t. Like I said I don’t care. I get up and make my way towards the booth. I feel a sting in my leg, but I probably just pulled a muscle. No biggy, happened a lot of times during track. Despite it, I still try to act it off as I maintain my face, with a few small grunts here and there. I guess my acting isn’t all that good, as I can see Kyle stare at me. I finally make it too my booth where my luggage sits. I scavenge through it, and guess what. I lost my good Jackie. It had fur, and everything. I guess today will be another bitch in the ass. *** Lewis I walk back as I’m glad I don’t have to deal with such a self-conceited girl. I walk along and make my way towards my booth. It isn’t near anyone, and my muscles can barely allow me to curl up upon the seat. I put on the rest of my attire. Some black boots is all I need and nothing else to accompany my body. “Is she coming?” Dante asks. He wears a camouflaged book bag. “Yeah, I’m coming.” I turn my head as I see Kiara, she’s already making her way towards the front doors, and I can’t help but shake my head in displeasure. I even stare down at Kyle who looks like he’s thinking the same thing as I am. She’s crazy. “Come on let’s just go.” She opens her mouth again. “Yea, come on guys, you heard the lady.” Dante says as he grinds. He proceeds to walk along with Kiara. I follow behind the two, and I’m able to listen to their convo. “Are you trying to mock me?” I hear Kiera ask. “Yes, I am. Want an award, I don’t often mock people.” Dante counters part. ' '“Be careful boys, we got a wild animal on the loose.” I’m not quite sure what to make of this situation, but I remind quiet. I don’t like to stir trouble, or get into much drama. Although, the face Kiara face, doesn’t seem like she cares much about Dante’s childish remark. “Is this your first run kid?” I ask Kyle. He seems startled by the question by the face he makes. “Yea” He replies. ' '“I suppose this shouldn’t be much of a big problem considering you’ve almost completed your school work.” “What do you mean by school work?” He replies. I forgot he isn’t used to the slang we often use. School work is often used to refer to training they got to go through in order to become one of us. “Training” I say. “Oh, yea” He replies. There’s a small silence as each of us takes our time getting settled inside of the jeep. Small car, but its only thing we can rely on. Dante drives in the back, while I sit beside him. Behind me is Kyle, and Kiara rides behind Dante. *** Dante The car has been pretty silent, but the roads are the only thing that has kept me entertained. I listen to the radio, as Jay-Z and Rick Ross plays. I can’t help but jam along with the song, as I rock my head back in forth. I look at Lewis who stares at me oddly, and I just can’t help but chuckle. “What’s so funny?” Lewis asks. “Just the look you gave me, weird to see an odd white guy like me listening to some Jay-Z.” “Nothing weird about it, just something I didn’t expect from you.” “There’s a lot of stuff you won’t expect from me man. Did you ever like Jay-Z?” “Yeah I liked Jay-Z! But, I was more of a 2Pac kind of guy; have you ever heard of him?” “2Pac, of course, who hasn’t?” I say as I stare in my rearview mirror. “I haven’t heard of him” I hear Kiara say. “You just keep your mouth close, okay?” I hear Lewis say. It isn’t serious at all, as he chuckles while making hand motions. “Have you ever heard of him Kyle?” He says to Kyle. “No, my parents often wouldn’t let me ever hear rap music. They said it was too inappropriate, and that I would copy them.” I look at Lewis with a grind, and he has the same look on his face. “You by any chance got any 2Pac CDs in that book bag of yours?” Lewis asks me. “I think I might have one of his albums, I’m not sure. Go ahead and check for me.” Lewis looks down at the bag which I put down in front of him before I entered the driver’s seat. I continue driving for the next minuet, but Lewis pulls out an album which looks familiar. “Found it!” I turn my head to get a one second glance and the album reads 2Pac’s Greatest Hits. Lewis begins to search through the songs on the back of the CD case, until his eyes glues on to one song in particular. He sets the CD inside of the disc tray. He skips majority of the songs until finally he comes to a decision of track 17. I assume this is his favorite 2Pac song. “Please don’t tell me this is that 2Pac guy…” Kiara cries out. “Just wait for it!” Lewis says as he smiles. The song begins to play and immediately Lewis begins to rap to it word from word. “''I see no changes. Wake up in the morning and I ask myself, is life worth living? Should I blast myself? I'm tired of bein' poor and even worse I'm black. My stomach hurts, so I'm lookin' for a purse to snatch.'' ''Cops give a damn about a Negro? Pull the trigger, kill a nigga, he's a hero.”'' I’m not going to lie I enjoy this song too. I look behind me, and everyone seems to be enjoying themselves. Kiara even has a small smile on her face as she sees Lewis play around. I decide I’ll join in to. ''“Come on come on, that's just the way it is things will never be the same, that's just the way it is” ''We both rap at the same time. Everyone laughs, and we all smile upon each other. Although I’m just not quite sure, why this song, I keep asking myself. *** Carrie Ann I look around my office. White walls, caramel shelves, yea it’s pretty boring but it’s the only thing I have a choice of. I look back down at the luggage I’ve packed and sigh. I nod my head in acceptance that I’ve packed everything I’ll need. I exit out and pass Rocco office, which I always find disturbing, stinky, and just disgusting. I try to talk as fast down the hall way but I’m too late. I hear the click of Rocco’s door, and I can already tell he’s staring at my ass. “Why are you walking so fast?” He exclaims. “I don’t feel like being flirting with.” “Whoa, slow down there sweetie! I am not trying to flirt with you, although I must ask when are you going to let me hit that.” I turn around offended. I smack him in his face, and immediately begin to walk towards the double doors which I see ahead of me. “Damn, what the fuck was that for?” “I don’t even know how I’m going to be able to deal with your ass for the next few days,” “You’ll have your boyfriend to protect you.” “First of all, he’s nothing near to my boy-friend, and second of all are you trying to say if he wasn’t there you would try to rape me?” “Of course not, I would just be trying to get with you.” “You make no sense.” I say as I see Teague sitting in the car. He looks down, and up at us. He waves with a grind, and he looks bad down as if he’s reading something. I rush with my luggage, and Teague is kind enough to help me set my bags inside of the truck. It’s a black car, similar to an Escalade, although I’m not sure. Teague tends to drive it around all day as he likes to refer to it as his “baby”. It’s a quick process, and within seconds I’m sitting in shotgun while Rocco sits in the back. I got nothing against Rocco, it’s just he’s too demanding, and always gives a negative vibe to people. He can be a good guy, but it’s rare. I try to see the bright in here but sometimes I can’t see it. I’m often scared sometimes, I’ll wake up and he’s going crazy, but he’s had a bad past. Then again, everyone has had a bad past. *** Teague I adjust the rear view mirror to my comfort and stare back at Rocco. He’s already asleep, just as I expected. “You buckled in?” I ask Carrie. “Yea” She replies back in a calm smoothing voice. I pull out, and immediately put on some music. And we are off. Well, we’re almost off. I pull up to the front gates as the guard come to inspect us. “License, and badge sir.” I fumble around as I reach inside my pocket for my wallet. I take my time as I try my best to look professional. Although I’m pretty sure I’m not doing a good job. I’m finally able to pull out my badge. It’s gold, in an octagon form with magnifying class indicating I’m a part of the trackers. We each have one. The guard snatches up my badge and identifies it. He soon hands it back to me. ' '“Sir, I need you and your passengers to step out of the vehicle.” The guard says. “I don’t understand, did we do something wrong?” I ask. “No, we it’s just a random inspection process and it turns out it are your lucky day.” I stare at the man confused, as the black glasses off my face slowly drip down from my nose. I open my mouth, but I decide to hold off as I see a familiar face. It’s Adrian Smith, as he whispers inside of the guard’s ear. He lets go of the whisper and leans on the side my Escalade. “Wow, really neat car you got here.” He says. I can’t help but notice his obvious British accent. “Yeah, she’s a sweetheart isn’t she?” “Yeah, just like your lady friend over there” He points to Carrie, who gives him a small wave. “Anyways, y’all be safe, and I’ll hook y’all up. No inspections for y’all today.” “Damn thanks man. If anything happens to us, I better be able to rely on you to help us out.” “Of course, but I highly doubt you guys would even get in a situation like that, although we gotten reports a third bus didn’t make it… So bad sign for things to come, but we’ll be trying our best to keep up with y’all.” He reaches his hand out, which I accept. We exchange handshakes and final good-byes before we hit the road. *** Kyle I smile as the 2pac album comes to an end. 2Pac isn’t so bad, it’s a shame how he was killed, but hey that’s life. I guess… Coming to the end of the album, is also the road trip. We stop in front of what looks like an abandoned food store. Excuse my language but if there’s eatable food in here, I might just shit myself. We all lower our smiles, and begin to get serious. I’m the last one out of the car, and the last one to enter the food store. I can’t help but notice the bow and arrows that hang around Dante’s broad shoulders. They look really expensive. Nice. “How’s it lookin?” Dante asks. “Looks clean, but I just don’t have a good feel about this place.” Lewis says. He’s ripped, and intimidating; someone you wouldn’t want to beat, yet he always seems like someone that’s willing to protect. I feel calmer around all of them; makes me feel comfortable but I can’t screw up. I don’t want to be just another kid that screws things up. We switch in two groups, although the other one isn’t really a group. Dante came to a conclusion he doesn’t need help from any of us. Fair enough I suppose. He heads over towards the dairy idol, while I’m stuck with Kiara and Lewis. ''' '''The three of one walk one by one looking at the categories under the number isles. I’m sure raw meat wouldn’t be good after three or four years. “Let’s face it…” Kiara says. “There isn’t any eatable food in this store.” “We just got to be patient.” Lewis responds back. We continue down the aisles, and half of them don’t even have food on the shelves. We all take a seat down, and just deal with the fact we won’t be finding any food to take with us back. ' '''No, we can’t stop now. I begin to search around the room. I have a plan, but I just don’t know when I came up with it. I look towards a door. It looks dusty. It’s pretty obvious someone hasn’t touched the door in a while. It doesn’t help that some of the building has caved in, and the entrance is blocked. I’m sure there has to be something in there. I stare at Lewis; I’m confident he could life it. “You got an idea or something kid? Or you just are looking at me because I’m crazy.” ' '''I nod my head and point towards the door. “You think you could lift that piece of stone.” I ask. “It might rough up my hands but yea. Anyways how would that help us?” He asks. “Well, it’s our only hope for something. Could be a few cans in there.” ' '''I can see him curve his eye brows as he thinks. He stares back at me. “Yeah, let’s do it” He stands and Kiara and I follow him. He claps his hands together, and immediately gets to work. He bends real low , his butt almost touching the floor, and begins to lift with his legs. The piece of stone begins to move, until Lewis lets out a final grunt and pushes it to the side. “Damn, good shit.” I hear Kiara say as she looks at a panting Lewis. “Alright, there better be some food in here.” ' '''I laugh, and walk towards the door. I place my hand on the handle hoping there aren’t any biters in here. I open the door, and a biter almost clamps his jaw upon my shoulder. I move quickly, as my heart rate thumps harder than the Hulk hitting the ground. The biter falls miserably on the floor, and is quickly put out of its misery by a stomping Kiara. “Great, now my boots are fucking messy. Anyways you’re not bit are you?” I stare at myself, despite knowing I’m not bit. “No” I say in the calmest voice I can’t. Kiara walks in first and her eyes glow as she sees a box of cans lying upon the ground. “We got food..!” Kiara says. “Quick give me the book bag Lewis.” Lewis who holds his bag tosses the bag towards Kiara who begins to stack cans upon cans inside of the bag. I stare at the dead body, and I can’t help but feel bad for the dude. He must have gotten stuck and committed suicide. I say as I notice a bullet hole which penetrates inside of his chest. I stop observing as I hear a scuffling sound on the other side of the market. *** Dante I clinch the bow grip as I aim swiftly and steadily with my bow. The cam lies aligned with my elbow, as I release the bow string. An arrow flies out of the arrow shelf, and flied into an undead head. I continue one by one, as a pack of biters come to Dante’s world. Arrow after arrow, head after head, blood and more dead cells splashes upon the floor. From the corner of my eyes, I notice three figures moving, and aim my bow towards them. They get defensive as they lift their hands in the air. It’s Kiara, Kyle, and Lewis. “Oh shit, my bad guys.” I turn away and begin sniping again. ' '“What the hell is going on?” I hear a high pitch voice. The voice annoys me, as I look back at Kiara. “What does it look like I’m doing?” I release my hands from the grip as Noble Six, all alone walks towards me. ' '“Looks like your being a dumbass.” She opens her mouth to speak again but Lewis cuts her off. “Damn, pretty sexy shot you got there.” ' '“Yeah, I’m changing my last name if you guys didn’t know.” “One doesn’t simply change his last name.” Kiara cries out. ' '“I do, and besides it’s the fucking apocalypse I I'm capable to do whatever I want because Houser just sounds gay, besides birth certificates aren’t as relevant in this word.” “Fair enough, to what?” “Well throughout my life and in college I studied philosophy believe it or not, and Greece always intrigues me, especially one name. Belisario. Came from Belisario Corenzo, fantastic painter. But besides that one of the meanings is he who shoots arrows skillfully. he ' '“Interesting” I hear Kiara say. “I’m sorry to butt in, but could we just please get out of here?” “Of course…” I say. “After I take out Noble 6.” I fire an arrow through Noble 6’s skull as he falls dead. “Who the fuck is Noble 6?” Kiera says. I open my mouth, but Kyle has already beaten me. “You must have never played Halo Reach. “Whatever” Kiara says as she makes her way towards the door. I can’t help but lift a high-five at Kyle. ' '“I though your parent’s said you couldn’t do anything explicit?” ' '“Well, let’s just say I broke the rules.” “Nice” ' '“Damn, fucking badass kid.” I say smiling. I don’t want him to think I’m sarcastic. Lewis and he both laugh. “Yeah, I’m about ready to get back. My back fucking hurts.” “Why, what happen?” I say as I pluck my arrows out of skulls one by one as we march by them. “I’ll fill you in later.” We all laugh as it’s about time to get the hell out of here. 'Last Issue: Issue 11 - Next Issue: Issue 13 ' Category:Beyond My Choices Category:Beyond My Choices Issues Category:Issues